This protocol aims to 1) determine the feasibility of using autologous lymph node cells to treat patients with HIV-1 infection; 2) evaluate the safety and tolerance of a single infusion of cells activated and expanded from lymph nodes in HIV-1 infected patients; 3) evaluate the antiviral potential of this therapy by measuring changes in plasma HIV-1 by co-culture and plasma HIV-1 mRNA levels; to evaluate the immunomodularity potential of this therapy by measuring changes in peripheral blood CD4 counts, HIV-1 specific cytolic lymphocytes (CTL) and plasma HIV-1 neutralizing activity.